BNHA Oneshots
by Evilkitten3
Summary: A collection of Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia oneshots, with a variety of pairings. If you have a request, please send it to my Tumblr.
1. TodoMomo - Padding

Prompt: "You don't need to protect me."

"I can give the elbow pads some extra padding, if you need it," Yaoyorozu tells him, looking a little nervous. Todoroki looks down at the elbow pads she's already made.

"There's enough, I think," he says. 'Enough' might be a bit of an understatement - he's not sure there's any room for his elbows as is.

"Are you sure?" she asks. "My first time - oh, I scrapped my knees _so_ badly, you wouldn't believe–"

"Momo," he cuts her off. "I'm fine. You don't need to protect me. I'm still not convinced the pads are necessary at all." She gives him a wry smile and shrugs. Todoroki steps onto the brightly-colored 78cm piece of maplewood.

A second later, he finds himself on his bottom, tailbone smarting. Yaoyorozu can't hold back the small laugh.

"You underestimate the ferocity of skateboards." she says, amused. He sighs, and allows her to pull him to his feet.

"It would appear so," he looked down at the skateboard in question. "Yet again, I am reminded that I should listen to you more often." She nods.

"You could certainly stand to do so," she agrees.


	2. TodoMomo - Family

Prompt: "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

When Todoroki tells her about his family, Yaoyorozu honestly doesn't know how to respond. She'd been talking about her own family, and how her mother wanted to meet her… friend (there's not a better word for it, because they're not _technically_ dating, but they aren't _not_ dating either), and she'd asked if he thought their mothers, would get along, because that was something mothers were supposed to do.

"My mother's in the hospital," he says bluntly. And then the story of why she's there and how Todoroki got that scar on his face and the entire reason for his existence comes pouring out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." The words sound empty, but there's really nothing she can possibly say to change this situation. Todoroki simply shrugs and returns to his lunch. There's no obvious pain on his face, but she's almost completely sure he's hurting inside.

When she finally meets his mother in the hospital - a woman who clearly shouldn't be there, but is probably happier where she is than where she was before - Yaoyorozu realizes that Endeavor is probably the person she hates most in the world, and she can't understand how or why someone could take two beautiful people and hurt them so badly.

But for now, she simply slides her hand into his, entangling their fingers, and lets him lean his head against her shoulder because it's the best she can do.

For now, at least.


	3. IiDeku - Plus Ultra

Prompt: "How long has it been?"

When Midoriya finally comes clean about his Quirk - about One For All, about All Might, about his life before Yuuei in general - his classmates had asked the obvious questions, such as 'what was it like', 'how long did it take to master', and 'why didn't you tell us sooner, you dummy, we could've helped you' (that last one came from Uraraka, and was accompanied by a light karate chop to the head).

Only a few people deviated from the questions Midoriya had anticipated.

Asui had asked, "What do you intend to do now that All Might no longer has his powers?", to which Midoriya had squirmed for an answer before giving up and shrugging helplessly.

Hatsume had asked, "Can I try to modify your costume so that you can turn the energy from your Quirk into laser beams?", which Midoriya - as well as a very disgruntled Aoyama - immediately told her was not going to happen.

Bakugou had asked (well, 'screamed', really), "Deku, you fucking fuck, you better not be looking down on me," which had been followed by a series of creative insults, death threats, and Bakugou getting dragged out of the room courtesy of Uraraka and Kirishima while the other students laughed wildly.

Iida had asked, "How long has it been?", and that had gotten the attention of everyone still in the room. Midoriya had given him a grateful smile - most likely a 'thank you for not asking me something stupid like Kaminari was about to' - and had simply said:

"I got it on the day of the Entrance Exams."

For some reason, that sticks in Iida's head. The very first day they had met, Izuku had destroyed the robot threatening Uraraka - something no one else had even _tried_ to do - and that was the first time he had ever used his Quirk.

A sense of wonder blossoms within Iida, because suddenly _so many things make sense_. Of _course_ Midoriya relies more on his brains than his brawn - he's had the former for much longer. Of _course_ Midoriya had had absolutely no control over his powers - he'd only just received them.

Despite the awe he feels at his classmate's accomplishments, Iida can't help but feel a little bit envious. Midoriya had worked hard to get where he was; he had _earned_ his power. Iida had simply been born with it. Iida had gotten into Yuuei because he had been fortunate enough to get a Quirk that allowed him to be a hero, but Midoriya had received his Quirk solely because All Might had realized that he already _was_ a hero.

A tiny, nasty voice in the back of his head tells him that he should feel ashamed, but he doesn't. He feels inspired. Midoriya makes him want to become more, makes him want to become even better than the best he can be.

 _Go beyond_ , he thinks to himself.

 _Plus Ultra_. Everyone has their own, and Iida's takes the form of a small yet muscular boy with a mop of black and green hair, hopeful green eyes, and the light of the sun shining in his smile.


	4. IzuOcha - Smash

Prompt: "Anything Midorya x Uraraka"

Whoever decided that Class 1-A's dorms needed a Wii was probably, Midoriya Izuku thought, a horrible person. Midoriya himself had never been one for video games, but he did own every single All Might game in existence, even if he almost never actually played them.

Uraraka Ochako, on the other hand, was more than happy to bring in her copy of Super Smash Bros. Brawl and cheerfully demonstrate that not only could girls play video games, but they could do so very well.

"No!" Kaminari wailed, slumping on the couch as Samus sent Pikachu flying for the umpteenth time.

"K.O.!" The game declared. Uraraka whooped, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I am undefeated!" she cheered happily. She wasn't wrong, either - only three people had come close to beating her (Jirou playing as Snake, Bakugou playing as Captain Falcon, and Class 1-B's Awase Yousetsu playing as Jigglypuff).

"How exactly are you so good at this?" Midoriya asked one day. She shrugged.

"One of my cousins taught me to play," she told him. "I just sorta learned from experience." She grinned at him. "You wanna turn?"

"Okay," he decided. "Why not? Go easy on me, though. I've never played before." Uraraka laughed.

"No promises," she said, winking.

Even knowing he was going to lose, Midoriya was still hoping that his Lucario could at least land a couple hits on her Pit. To his surprise, he actually did.

"Not bad," Uraraka said, impressed. "With some practice, you might actually be pretty good at this. Maybe even better than Bakugou-kun."

"Like hell," Bakugou snarled at her from across the room. "I'll kick that loser's ass any day of the week." Uraraka smirked.

"He's jealous~" she stage-whispered into Midoriya's ear. Midoriya blushed, while Kirishima and Todoroki did their best to stop Bakugou from killing the two of them.

"Do you think you could give me some pointers?" Midoriya asked, pulling out his notebook.

"Oh my god, you are such a fucking nerd," Bakugou sneered, yanking his arms free and storming off to his room.

"Don't come back!" Uraraka cheerfully called after him. She turned back to Midoriya. "Sure thing, Deku-kun. Which character?"

Midoriya smiled as Uraraka talked about the game, paying attention as best he could. He took diligent notes and committed them to memory, alongside each and every one of the stars shining in her eyes.


	5. TodoMomo - Button

Prompt: TodoMomo + graduating

"Yaoyorozu." The girl in question turned away from Jirou (who was currently signing her yearbook) to look at the slightly embarrassed speaker.

"Todoroki," she said, smiling. "Didn't we already sign yearbooks?" He nodded.

"Yes," he said bluntly, "but that isn't why I came over here." She gave him a confused look. Behind her, Jirou was tugged away by a giggling pair of gloves.

"What is it, then?" she asked. Todoroki took a deep breath, and held out his closed fist in front of him.

"I know we aren't in middle school," he mumbled. "I just… I don't know." He pressed something into her hand, and then turned and quickly walked away.

Yaoyorozu looked down at the object she was holding. It was a small golden button, identical to the ones on her own uniform. It took a moment for the realization of what had just occurred. She looked back up, cheeks flushing madly, just in time to see him disappear out the door.

His ears were just as pink as her face.

* * *

(For anyone who doesn't know, giving your uniform button to someone has meaning in Japan. The first one is for your buddy, the third and fourth are for your friends, and the second is for someone you have romantic feelings for. As Todoroki said, it's generally done in middle school, but I highly doubt he ever interacted with anyone his own age before Yuuei. In other words, that was basically a confession. Hoped you enjoyed! :D)


	6. KamiJirou - Music

Prompt: "KamiJiro. Just Kaminari being a charming idiot and Jiro being Tsundere."

"You had me at _cello_ ," Kaminari tells her one day. Jirou stops, puts down her comic book, and looks at him.

"What." She says flatly. On the other side of the table, Ashido falls off her chair, howling with laughter.

"I bet we'd get into some serious Treble together," Kaminari continues, fighting to keep a straight face. At this point, the rest of the class is listening in (with the exception of Bakugou, who's busy pretending that he's reading a textbook of some kind rather than a cheesy romance novel - it would be more believable if the fake book wasn't upside down, but no one wants to speak up and risk seeing an innocent book get blown to pieces).

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Jirou asks him, wondering if he's completely lost his mind, or if Midoriya's friend from the General Education Department is messing with them.

"You must be a choir director, because you make my heart sing!" Kaminari chirps, grinning like an idiot. Jirou stands up.

"Of all the music-themed shitty pick-up lines, you are choosing the absolute _worst_." She says, rolling her eyes.

"Got any better ones?" He asks, genuinely curious. Jirou smirks.

"I C Major potential in us getting together," she tells him. His grin widens - challenge accepted.

"Our bitonal tendencies only augment our contrary motions, baby," he shoots back. A school uniform that (hopefully) has Hagakure in it rolls around on the floor, giggling like crazy.

"Our voices are more than an octave apart," Jirou responds immediately, "let's get a little closer."

"Is the classroom really an appropriate place for this?" Yaoyorozu wonders, glancing at Aizawa. He's asleep, unsurprisingly. She glances over at Iida, wondering why he hasn't interfered yet, only to have her curiosity quenched when she sees Uraraka and Midoriya watching the conversation intently, eyes shining.

"Girl, you give me a trombone–" Kaminari begins, but he doesn't get to finish.

"If you two don't fucking take that gay shit outside right the _fuck_ now, I swear to every deity that has ever been worshiped that I will _murder you both with a chainsaw_." Bakugou snarls, snapping his poorly-disguised book shut.

Kaminari laughs.

"Well, I don't really feel like getting Explodo-killed today," he jokes. "You?"

"Pass, thanks," Jirou agrees, hiding a smile as Uraraka angrily smacks Bakugou upside the head for 'ruining the moment'.

"By the way…" Kaminari says suddenly, "you never agreed to go out with me."

"Uh, Kaminari?" Sero pipes up. "You were so busy with the shitty pick-up lines that you kinda forgot to actually _ask_." Kaminari's face turns red.

"Oh. Whoops."


	7. Kacchako - Rain

Prompt: Kacchako + fluff

Uraraka Ochako honestly didn't mind the rain. Some would've called that odd, as it contrasted with her bubbly personality, but it really just wasn't something that bothered her. She preferred sunshine, sure, but hey - showers bring flowers. Her close friend, Asui Tsuyu, on the other hand, loved rain, but it tended to make her rather hyper. Currently, Uraraka was walking back to the dorms alone, as Asui had ended up hopping far ahead of her.

"Meow." Uraraka stopped and looked around when she heard the noise.

"Shut the hell up," hissed a louder, angrier voice. Uraraka made a 180° turn at the exact same time that Bakugou Katsuki stood up. Their eyes met.

Or, rather, their eyes _would_ have met had Uraraka not been distracted by the small furry head beneath Bakugou's chin.

"Is that a _cat_?" she asked in disbelief.

"No, it's a fucking pick-up truck," he snarled. Uraraka looked up at the rain and then back at her classmate.

"You're rescuing a kitten?" Uraraka did her best not to laugh, but it was honestly just too. Another furry head poked out next to the first one.

"Mrrraow," the second kitten mewled. Uraraka stopped trying to hold in her laughter.

"You're rescuing kittens!" she shrieked, delighted. She snatched her phone and took a picture.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Bakugou roared. The ferocity in his voice, however, was offset by another kitten peeping out from under his hood.

"How many of those little things do you have in there?" she asked, once she'd gotten her laughter (mostly) under control.

"None of your fucking business," he snapped. Midoriya had mentioned that Bakugou got grumpy when it was raining, although Uraraka honestly couldn't tell the difference between grumpy!Bakugou and regular!Bakugou, assuming that there actually _was_ a difference.

"No, seriously," she said. "Aren't you worried they'll fall out?"

"You sayin' I can't carry some fuckin' cats?" he demanded. Uraraka rolled her eyes - of _course_ Bakugou would turn legitimate concern for the well-being of baby animals into a mockery of his ego.

"Actually, I was going to ask if you needed–" she stopped herself, because that really wasn't the way to get Bakugou to do anything. "I was going to ask if I could carry some too." He frowned at her, and then grunted.

"Yeah, fuck, okay," he muttered. "Whatever." He grabbed the three kittens - that is, the two peering out of his jacket as well as the one sitting on his head - and handed them over to her. He was, she noticed, being surprisingly careful.

"They're so cute~" Uraraka cooed, tucking them underneath her sweater, where at least one of them started to purr.

"It's– fuck, whatever," Bakugou grumbled. Three more kittens had scrambled up to take the places of the ones he'd given to her, and Uraraka also noticed a small furry lump on his shoulder. It was too big to be a kitten, she realized.

"What's that?" she asked, as they began their walk back to the dorms.

"Weasel," he grunted, not looking at her. Her jaw dropped.

"What, seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. It saw me grabbing these damn cats and decided it wanted a ride." Uraraka looked at it. It was rather small for a weasel, she thought. Then again, she'd never really seen one before.

"You're surprisingly good with animals," she noted.

"The hell do you mean 'surprisingly'?" Bakugou yelled. "I'm good at everything!" Uraraka snorted.

"Only if you don't include basic social skills in that 'everything'," she teased.

"Fuck you, I can be polite if I wanna." He said, turning his head away.

"The only sentence you've spoken without a single swearword throughout this entire conversation was the word 'weasel'," she told him. One of the kittens started batting at a lock of her hair, but she ignored it. "So I don't really buy that." He scowled (well, he was always scowling - he just sort of made his scowl look even more scowl-y).

"I'm fuckin' rescuing some goddamn cats; the hell do you want from me?" he muttered. She shook her head, laughing.

"By the way, I came up with an idea for your hero name!" she said suddenly.

"The hell?" He glared suspiciously at her. "Ugh, fucking fine. What?"

"King of Explodo-kitties!" she said brightly. Before he had a chance to process what she'd said, she wrapped her arms around the kittens and ran like hell.

"I WILL END YOU!" Bakugou roared, as he chased after her.

By the time they arrived in the dorms, they were both soaked to the bone, out of breath, and laughing like crazy (although Bakugou was trying to pretend that he wasn't laughing at all, but it was honestly impossible to miss). Kouda glanced nervously at them, then opened a window and peered out.

"Kouda, what're you doing?" Jirou asked, bored.

"Checking for flying pigs," the usually quiet boy told her. If it hadn't been for the kittens he was holding, Bakugou might've actually killed someone.

Well, that was his excuse, anyway.


	8. Kacchako - Smile

Prompt: "Ah, can I ask for a Ochako x Bakugou fanfic then? Maybe Ochako trying to make Bakugou smile? :)"

"Say cheese!" Ashido calls out, holding her cell phone as far away from her face as she can.

"Cheese!" Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Uraraka, Asui, and Hagakure cheer together.

"First official selfie of Class 1-A girls!" Hagakure squeals. "Post moving into the dorms, I mean."

"We should see if we can get one of the whole class!" Ashido exclaims.

"As if," Jirou snorts. "I mean, unless you think Bakugou is physically capable of smiling, that is."

"He smiles all the time!" Uraraka protests.

"Sure he does," Asui agrees, nodding. "But it's a really scary smile, ribbet."

"We could take a selfie of everyone _except_ Bakugou," Yaoyorozu notes, thoughtfully. "I don't think any of the others will mind."

"Iida will," Uraraka says immediately. The others look at her. "He's not gonna let us take an 'everyone-but-Bakugou' pic. Too exclusive."

"Sounds like him," Hagakure mumbles, disappointed. "Guess that's a bust."

"Not necessarily," Uraraka says slowly. "I mean… tell you what. You ladies get everyone else to agree to the selfie, and I'll handle Bakugou." There's a silence.

"Uraraka," Yaoyorozu begins slowly, "you know we all care about you very–"

"We don't want Bakugou to explodo-kill your face," Jirou interrupts.

"I think Ochako-chan can do it," Asui says.

"Alright!" Ashido whoops. "It's up to you, Uraraka!"

* * *

"You want me to do _what_?" Bakugou snarls at her.

"The girls want to take a picture with the whole class, of which you happen to be a part," Uraraka repeats. Bakugou looks at her for a moment.

"Fuck the hell no," he says, and closes the door. Uraraka sighs.

"Bakugou, if you don't open that door and let me talk to you _right now_ , then I promise to embarrass you like no tomorrow," she warns him.

"How the hell do you plan on doing that?" he scoffs through the door.

"I'll tell everyone that you stole a pair of my panties," she says bluntly.

"Literally no one is going to believe that," he sneers. She grins.

"Doesn't matter," she chirps. "It'll be all over the school by tomorrow, and your career will be ruined." The door opens, and Bakugou glares at her.

"All this over a fucking _photo_?" He demands. He glances up and down the hallway, and then grabs her wrist and yanks her into his room. "I am seriously going to kill you," he grumbles.

"That's the spirit!" Uraraka says happily. "Now, will you do the photo?"

"Fucking fine," he spits. "One fucking photo. You ever pull any shit like this again and I'll–"

"Explodo-kill my head?" she asks, grinning. He grins back, viciously.

" _Deku's_ head." He corrects her. Uraraka wants to protest, but something else catches her attention.

"We need to work on your smile," she declares.

"Fucking. _WHAT_?" Bakugou roars. Uraraka raises a finger to her lips.

"Shh!" she hisses. "You want everyone to know I'm in here? That'll be bad for _both_ of us!"

"You're the one who blackmailed me," he reminds her. She shrugs - he's got a point, after all.

"But yeah, you need to work on your smile," she says again. "Can't be in a photo like that - you'll scare the children."

"First off: what children?" he sneers. "Secondly: I agreed to be in the picture. I did _not_ agree to enjoy it."

"Panties~" Uraraka sings. Bakugou gives her the most psychotic grin he can manage. "And any kids you might have in the future - god have mercy on them - if you ever manage to attract someone with you shitty personality. You can show them your old high school class, and all the friends you made! By which I mean Kirishima and not really anyone else."

"Fuck you, I have friends," he snarls. She raises an eyebrow.

"Name one person who doesn't tolerate your presence solely because Kirishima somehow befriended you," she says drily. The obvious answer is Deku, of course, but it will be a cold day in Hell when Bakugou admits that there's anything resembling friendship when it comes to _him_.

"You, apparently," he growls.

"Aw, that's–" she stops. "Wait, are we friends?" she wonders aloud.

"Don't know, don't care," he tells her bluntly. She hides a smile - it's not an outright 'no', which, when it comes to Bakugou, is essentially 'you are one of the only people I am openly okay with admitting that I tolerate', which translates to friendship, apparently.

"So… no smile?" she asks, hanging her head.

"No fucking smile," he confirms. Uraraka sighs.

"Oh well," she laments. "But it's fine. I'm sure Deku-kun can smile enough for the both of you. He's got a nicer smile anyway." Bakugou makes some sort of strangled choking sound, and Uraraka hides her grin. _Victory_.

* * *

When Ashido happily passes out copies of the class picture, Uraraka sees what might be the world's smallest (yet still genuine) smile on Bakugou's generally grumpy face. Somehow, though, it feels like the biggest smile she's ever seen.


	9. TodoMomo - Hair

Prompt: "Ahhh I love your writing! If you don't mind, could you write something todomomo about one of them playing with the other person's hair? :3"

"I really don't understand your hair," Yaoyorozu says, running her fingers through the red and white strands. Todoroki, who's been lying on her lap for the past fifteen minutes, cracks open an eye.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I don't understand how it's two colors at once," she admits. "I mean… I know Kaminari has that weird lightning bolt in his hair, but I am _convinced_ that he dyes it. You, on the other hand…" she lifts a lock of his hair, inspecting it closely.

"It's not dyed," he tells her. "Mine, I mean. I don't know about Kaminari."

"I know," she says, giving him an amused smile. "It's very clearly natural. But it's so _strange_."

"All my siblings have red and white hair," Todoroki states. "My sister's hair is white with red bits, one of my brothers has mostly white hair with red at the ends, and my other brother's hair is like mine, only with white on the top and red on the bottom instead of white on the right and red on the left."

"That doesn't mean it makes sense," Yaoyorozu teases gently. He shrugs.

"I'm a hero, not a geneticist," he reminds her, lips twitching up into a small - yet meaningful - smile. He reaches one hand up to stroke the part of her hair not held back by her ponytail. "I've told you that you look nice with your hair down, right?" She blushes slightly.

"You've mentioned it," she acknowledges. "I prefer it up, though."

"I know," he says. "Gets in the way less." She nods.

"Basically."

"Well, it's nice when it's down, but I like it up better," he declares. She stares down at him in surprise.

"Really? Why?" she asks. He sits up, and turns to look at her.

"Because it's your hair," he tells her. "And if you prefer it up, then it's better when it's up." She laughs.

"I don't know if that's a good reason to–" she begins.

"Which side of my hair do you like better?" Todoroki asks.

"The white side." Yaoyorozu says immediately. "Because… oh."

"Yeah." He smiles at her. "It's better because it's _you_."


	10. TodoTsu - Study Buddies

Prompt: Asui/Todoroki + Study buddies

The first thing that happens when Todoroki steps into Asui's house is a little girl shrieking "IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND" at the top of her lungs. Todoroki blinked.

"Stop it, Satsuki," Asui says, removing the child from her leg. She looks up. "Hi, Todoroki-chan."

"Hi," Todoroki replies. He's still unused to Asui's tendency to "-chan" her classmates, but it's not something that really bothers him.

"I'm babysitting my siblings," she tells him. Her tongue shoots out and grabs the other child in the area, snatching him away from a jar of what Todoroki assumed were cookies. "Samidare, _no_."

"BUT IS HE?" Satsuki shrieks again, throwing herself back onto her elder sister's leg.

"No," Asui says bluntly. "You two go watch TV now."

"I call the remote!" Samidare yells.

"No fair!" Satsuki whines, chasing after him.

"Sorry about that," Asui says. "We have to work in the kitchen so I can keep an eye on them."

"Okay," Todoroki agrees. "Um… why did your sister think I was your boyfriend?"

"I don't know," she admits. "I think it's because I've never brought a guy over before. Although I've only ever brought one of my friends home, come to think of it." Todoroki nods and looks around. Her house is nice - nothing fancy, but nice nonetheless.

"Alright," he says. "So, where do you want to start, Asui?" She looks at him.

"Call me 'Tsuyu'," she reminds him.

"Oh, right. Sorry, uh, Tsuyu." It's a bit odd to be referring to one of his classmates by their first name, but Asui puts a lot of effort into being called 'Tsuyu', so he feels like he should at least _try_ to call her such.

"I was thinking we could make a PowerPoint," Asui explains, brushing a few papers to the side on the table. "Since our project is on Quirk inheritance, we'll probably need to make some graphs." Todoroki nods.

"I was thinking something along those lines," he agrees. "I'm not too good with computers though." Asui shrugs.

"I'm no computer whiz either," she states. "PowerPoint isn't too complicated, though. Here, I'll show you."

Over the next couple of hours, Todoroki learned several new things about graphs, discovered some shockingly amusing animations for slide transitions, and worked with Asui to keep Satsuki and Samidare away from the cookie jar, which eventually turned into an all-out war between 'heroes' (Asui's siblings, who were trying to 'rescue' the cookies) and 'villains' (Asui and Todoroki, who were holding the poor things hostage).


	11. Tsuchako - Ice Cream

Prompt: "Ochako/Tsuyu + something fluffy involving ice cream?"

"I heard some of the 1-B students complaining about the buddy system this morning," Uraraka says, as she walks side by side with Asui.

"It makes sense, though," Asui says. "The villains might've lost their leader, but we lost All Might. Well, as an active hero, I mean. They should feel lucky, since they're all allowed to go out."

"True," Uraraka agrees. There's a curfew in place, true, but all the students are allowed to go into town as long as they're not alone - and as long as they aren't Bakugou, Todoroki, Iida, Midoriya, Kirishima, Yaoyorozu, or Tokoyami. "I feel bad for Deku-kun and Iida-kun. And the others, I guess."

"They knew what they were doing," Asui points out. "The only ones getting unfair treatment are Bakugou-chan and Tokoyami-chan, but they're in danger, so it's too risky to let them out."

"Yeah, but it's gotta be boring, right?" Uraraka asks. "Being cooped up like that." She sighs. "Maybe we should bring them back something while we're out." Asui shakes her head.

"The others will probably appreciate it, but Bakugou-chan won't," she says bluntly. "Plus, it'll be a reminder that they're basically grounded indefinitely."

"That's a good point," Uraraka says. She looks down, defeated. Asui glances at her from the corner of her large eyes.

"Do you want to get some ice cream?" she asks. "It's pretty warm today."

"Yeah!" Uraraka exclaims, brightening up immediately. "That's a great idea! We can bring a tub back for the others too - that way, Bakugou-kun won't think we're pitying him!"

"Good point," Asui says. She tries to push the slightly jealous thought that Uraraka might prefer Bakugou out of her head - it was silly to think like that anyway. "Hey, Ochako-chan…"

"Mmm?"

"What exactly is your relationship with Bakugou-chan?" She wonders. Uraraka gapes at her, then flushes.

"It's not like that!" she protests, waving her hands in front of her. "We just… after the Sports Festival, I think I got a better understanding of him, you know? Plus he's important to Deku-kun…"

"There's that too," Asui remembers. "What about Midoriya-chan? What's your relationship with him?" Uraraka's face grows redder as Aoyama's words ring in her head.

 _Do you_ _ **love him**_?

"We're friends," Uraraka says, shaking the thought out of her head. "That's all it is." Asui gives her an oddly relieved look as they arrive at the ice cream stand.

"What do you want?" she asks. "I'll pay."

"What?" Uraraka protests. "I can't ask you to–"

"I'm offering," Asui cuts her off. "I don't mind, really."

"Well…" Uraraka hesitates, and then relents. "I'd like a Suika Ba, please."

"One Suika Ba and one Pino box, please." Asui tells the vendor. "Oh, and a tub of vanilla Häagen-Dazs too." He reaches into his cart while Asui reaches into her purse.

A few minutes later, the two are walking back to Yuuei, eating their ice cream and enjoying one another's company.


	12. Aoshido - Shopping

Prompt: "Yuuga & Mina + Clothes Shopping" (itsajoshyboy)

Warnings: Gratuitous French written by someone who very much does not speak French.

* * *

"Whaddya think?" Ashido Mina asked, twirling around in the skirt.

"Orange is _so_ not your color, mon ami," Aoyama Yuuga said immediately. "It would look magnifique on moi, of course - but everything does." Ashido rolled her eyes.

"So I should try yellow?" she thought aloud.

"I think–" Aoyama began.

"Yellow it is!" Ashido cheered, grabbing a nearly identical skirt to the one she was currently wearing. "Ooh, this one's got little butterflies on it!"

"That color is much better for you," Aoyama said, nodding his approval. "Not enough scintillement for my taste, though."

"Nothing is ever glittery enough for you," Ashido pointed out absently. "You could live in an enormous tub filled with nothing but glitter, and there still wouldn't be enough of it."

One of the great things about being friends with Aoyama, Ashido thought, was that you tended to pick up at least a little French (which was surprisingly helpful in a country where basically no one actually spoke said language). That, and his fashion sense (which was surprisingly good for a guy whose hero costume was so… unique).

Aoyama simply smirked at the light jab.

"Of course, mon chéri," he said, winking. "A star must shine, after all." Ashido gave him a weird look.

"A disco ball must shine," she corrected. "I'm pretty sure stars just kinda burn."

He scoffed at that, and the two bickered lightheartedly all the way back to the dorms.


	13. KamiJirou - The Devil is a Math Tutor

I will absolutely do another Denki/Jirou one! XD I'm glad you enjoy my stories~ (I have to admit, I don't actually ship KamiJirou. I mostly headcanon Jirou as a lesbian, but I sometimes headcanon her as bi - even then, I still don't tend to ship her with Kaminari. I don't mind the pairing at all, and it's definitely fun to write. Come to think of it, I don't much ship Jirou with anyone, really. I don't mind MomoJirou or KamiJirou, and I once read a fic with UraJirou that I thought was cute, but I never ended up shipping that either. If anything, I mostly ship her with Kouda, but that's not something I ship too much either. XD)

Anyhow, on with the story! :D

* * *

"Why didn't I get Yaomomo to tutor me?" Kaminari whined, draping himself over Jirou's desk. Jirou wondered if putting in her earphones and ignoring him was worth getting yelled at by Iida for rudeness.

"Because you're a dumbass?" Jirou offered. "You asked _Bakugou_ , you absolute dingus." Kaminari let out a wail and pretended to roll off the desk in a dramatic "dying" pose.

"He's Satan," Kaminari moaned. "Actually, legitimately, really truly Lucifer. The Devil himself is tutoring me in math."

"'The Devil is a Math Tutor'?" Jirou mused. "Sounds like an anime. Except the harem is mostly guys here." Kaminari actually did fall off the desk that time.

"What the hell?" he yelped. "C'mon, Jirou, don't be like that! I'm not gay, I swear. Especially not for Bakugou." Jirou raised an eyebrow.

"'Especially'?" she repeated. "Who _would_ you be gay for, then?"

"Midoriya," Kaminari replied promptly. The boy in question choked and turned red.

"K-Kaminari-kun!" he protested. Jirou and Kaminari both ignored him.

"That's really not fair," Jirou pointed out. "Everyone's a little bit gay for Midoriya, after all." Midoriya buried his burning face in his arms, and Kouda gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"Maybe _you_ can–" Kaminari began, but Jirou didn't let him finish.

"Nope," she said, raising a hand to stop his protests. "If you wanna tell Bakugou that you think Yaomomo is a better tutor, take it up with him. Hey, look, there he is now." Kaminari spun around to his friend (?) - and potential executioner - stalking furiously towards him.

"You got a problem, fuckface?" he snarled. Jirou snickered.

"Kaminari here was just saying how he thought Yaomomo would be a better tutor than you," she said sweetly. Kaminari gave her the most betrayed look she'd ever seen. "He was just saying that, if she was the one tutoring him, he'd get at least a B on the next assignment."

"OH YEAH?" Bakugou roared, grabbing Kaminari by the arm. "We'll fucking see about that. I'll tutor you 'til you're deader than dead!" Jirou stuffed her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing as Bakugou dragged Kaminari away, grinning maniacally.

"Help meeeeeeee," Kaminari sobbed.

"Was that really necessary?" Iida asked, after a moment. "I am certain there was a better way to handle that." Jirou shrugged.

"Maybe," she admitted. "But now he's at least going to get an A for sure."

* * *

Kaminari dragged himself out of math, the A– stamped proudly on his paper.

"Eh, close enough," Jirou decided. Kaminari groaned.

"I hate you," he told her. "I really, really hate you." Jirou just laughed.

* * *

I hope that was good! ^_^ Thanks for your support! :D


	14. IzuOcha - Muscles

Prompt: "If you're still doing requests, how about IzukuXOchako, with Ochako seeing Izuku's muscles for the first time and being kinda blindsided bc he does NOT look that buff when he's in his uniform (also have a good first semester of college!)"

Okay, it's finally time to get this shit done! I hope! Maybe! Fingers crossed! :)))

* * *

Uraraka Ochako's parents had raised her well, with some very important lessons - don't let people take advantage of you, don't stare or point, and remember to eat. She was actually pretty good at following them, most of the time (in all fairness, she only _sometimes_ messed up on that last one).

The "don't stare/point" rule was one Uraraka was very good at. She did her absolute best to refrain from rude gestures, especially staring or pointing.

But there were times when a girl had to draw the line.

"Uhhhhh" she managed, after a moment. Midoriya Izuku jumped a foot in the air and turned around.

"Uraraka!" he yelped.

 _Say something not stupid_ , Uraraka thought furiously. _Say something_ _ **not stupid**_ _._

"Biceps!" she blurted. Midoriya - _shirtlessssssss_ \- stared at her.

"U... Uraraka?" he asked, uncertainly. She felt heat rising to her face.

"Never mind, sorry for intruding, I'll knock next time, bye!" She shrieked. With a speed Uraraka hadn't known she had, she turned and fled, her face a brilliant shade of crimson.

* * *

Shorter than I would've liked, but I'm glad I got it done! (Thanks for your well-wishes, anon. My first semester of college has been... an experience. XD)


End file.
